Morgen
(Game Manual Description) Team Morgen enters the Grand Tour circuit from Big Sky, Montana, where there are no speed limits and a six-month winter is commonplace. When the fearless members of the Morgen team are not skiing from the peak of majestic Lone Mountain or white-water rafting down the raging Gallatin river, they can be found careening down precipitous alpine passes. This high-altitude experience has made Morgen the team to beat in Switzerland and a favorite for the Grand Tour championship. Morgen as Human Player Team Morgen cars are slight middleweights with fair handling and impressive top speeds. Rally: Morgen Rally is slightly heavy, with a better handling and top speed (usually 2nd fastest) than Baptiste. However, Baptiste tends to withstand attacks better. Sports: Morgen Sports is light with high top speeds, but painfully difficult handling and intense vulnerability to attacks. A slight touch on walls result in uncontrollable "car flips", that can easily send the player off-track. With Morgen, Hong Kong 6 becomes an almost unbeatable level. Dakar: Morgen Dakar is a stable lightweight with well-rounded stats, having a slower top speed and great handling that helps withstand attacks moderately well. Buggy: Morgen Buggy has a high top speed and tricky handling. Morgen & Lumiere's inflexibility and stiffness makes it challenging to drive on bumpy roads (in Egypt 3) and climb over edges (to get the Easter Island 2 fireball). Indy: Morgen is a stable middleweight with great handling, but tends to suffer moderately from opponents' attacks. Morgen as AI Opponent Morgen's AI rival is Rossi, as both compete for the championship without a home track. Team Morgen is known for aggressiveness and ambitiousness over opponents, but Rossi takes over this role during final laps. Dakar racing appears to be Morgen's biggest strength. Rally: Morgen Rally's performances varies from being atrocious in Scotland, to contending strongly in Switzerland. The different weather conditions explains Morgen's driving experience in these locales. However, Morgen can never survive Lap 1 of the snowy Moscow 7 (100% Out). Sports: Morgen is a strong opponent in early levels, often succeeding in overtaking opponents and maintaining a top speed role. However, Morgen deteriorates slightly in higher levels, as the vehicle's vulnerability and bad handling appears to have greater effects than its speed. Dakar: Morgen is a dominant contender for Dakars. Experienced and stable, Morgen's success in these levels comes from solid driving, and during final laps; both of which Rossi Dakar appears to fail in (as a non-Hometracker). Buggy: Morgen tends to underperform in Buggy levels, from poor accuracy and a slow turning speed. However, Morgen's overtaking ability and handling fares better in Scotland 7, a non-sandy track designed for Rally cars. Indy: Morgen Indy is usually a successful overtaker in Moscow and Hong Kong, but embarrasses badly in Egypt 7, Indy's extra level. Gallery Videos= Egypt 3 - AI Lumiere Winner (Morgen) - GTR '98|Egypt 3 (Koop) |-|Images= Morgen Sports TD.jpg|Morgen Sports in Total Drivin Morgen Main.jpg|Morgen Sports in Moscow Morgen Rally 01.jpg|Morgen Rally Morgen Sports 01.jpg|Morgen Sports (GTR98) Switzerland2 Morgen Rally 01.jpg|Morgen Rally in Switzerland 2|link=Switzerland 2 EasterIsland5 Morgen Dakar 01.jpg|Morgen Dakar in Easter Island 5|link=Easter Island 5 Moscow1 Morgen Sports 01.jpg|Morgen Sports in Moscow 1|link=Moscow 1 Scotland1 Morgen Rally 01.jpg|Morgen Rally in Scotland 1|link=Scotland 1 Moscow4 Rossi Morgen Indy 01.jpg|Rossi & Morgen Indy in Moscow 4|link=Moscow 4 Egypt1 Morgen Rossi Buggy 01.jpg|Rossi & Morgen Buggy in Egypt 1|link=Egypt 1 Category:Teams